King and Queen
by percyolympian
Summary: Percy and Annabeth became gods.TLH never happend
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

It's been two years since the war with the titans everything was going great for me and Annabeth. We spent our day just like the other days having and I had funny last night. We went to the beach and hang out by the water. After our make out session was over we went to our separate way to our cabin. After I got on my bed I immediately passed out. The next time I woke up I was in big room and Annabeth was sleeping next to me. I was confused, because I don't remember us sleeping together last. The room we are in doesn't look familiar and one thing for sure we aren't in the camp. I slowly woke Annabeth. She starts to stir from her sleep." Percy what are you doing in my room" she said. After she said that she looked around and absorbs her surrounding. She asked" where are we?". " I don't know Annabeth I don't remember us getting here" I said. Then suddenly the room door open and three people walked in. We both recognized them. They were the fates. Then one of them said, "Please fellow us". We both got up and followed them. Then I got up my courage and asked them "Why are we here?" One of the sisters answered you will find out soon. Then we entered large room looks like office. There was table and chair. We all stopped in front of the table and the fates bowed. We are both confused because the fates just bowed to the empty chair. Then suddenly there was somebody sitting on the chair and he was tall as he sat in the chair. He was radiating to much energy it would make the titan lord a minor god next to him. His eyes looked like night sky with the star in it. Then he said, "Welcome Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase I am Chaos."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

"Oh" I stammered "Chaos as in Chaos creator of the universe" I said.

"Yes" he said.

We both were stunned by this. We are standing before the creator of the universe. The father of the Primordialdeities. We both to him and I

asked, "but lord Chaos why are we here".

"Ah yes Annabeth you truly are daughter of Athena always the curios one" he paused. Then continued "you see I called you here to offer you to

become a god". He looked at us "what your answer Perseus" he asked.

Percy looked at him and answered "I'm not gone leave Annabeth". I was silent he is going to turn down immortality again. Then Chaos smiled at

him and "that why I brought her here with you she will be offered godhood".

I looked up at the word. I was stunned I was being offered immortality with Percy. I thought Percy is gone leave us. I mean I didn't Percy but I was

pregnant I just found out last night and I was going to tell him in the morning, but now I was being offered godhood. 'is our child is going to be

god too and what about Thalia' I thought mentally. As reading thought Chaos said "yes, your child will be a god and if you want you can each

choice one of your friend to make a god". At this revelation Percy looked at me in surprise.

**Percy POV**

I was stunned "Annabeth" I said. "Why didn't you tell me" I asked. She mumbled just find out last night, but I was going to tell you in he morning".

I nodded my head understanding. We turned toward Chaos.

"Well last decide in which domain you will rule" he said.

**Next Chapter will revel their domain.**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth and Percy repeated after Chaos. Suddenly the felt power surging through their vein and they blocked out. After they woke they went back to where Chaos was waiting for them to wake up. They

walked up to him bow. "I'm gone tell you what you will be ruling over" Chaos said. They nodded understanding of course they need domain to rule. Chaos turns to Percy and said "You shall be King of fate, Heroes

and as well Father of time". Percy was speechless to say anything but he bowed and said "thank you Lord Chaos and I have question" "go ahead and ask your question" Chaos said. "Would I be able to

keep my power over the water" he asked."the answer is yes only if your father permit it" Chaos answered "and moving on Annabeth you will be Queen of fate, Destiny and if you want to you can be goddess

of Architecture" Annabeth couldn't believe what she hard. She like to build and now she can be goddess of it of course she will take the domain "yes I will take the domain" she answered. Then Chaos

something in old toung. "it has been done" Chaos said.

**Mean While in Olympus**

The Olympian has sensed the rising of new power, but couldn't figure it out if its evil or good, and sudden disappearance of the big three kids and Athena's child.

Zeus has order Athena, Artemis, and Apollo to find it out. Apollo has tried to foresee the future, but is clouded from him too.

**Mean while Percy and Annabeth in fate realm**

Percy and Annabeth sat on their thrones watching the string of fate being being cut. Suddenly they remember their friend and summoned their friend to their throne room.

They explained to them what's happening. Thalia was made goddess of upper Sky and life and Nico was made god of Mortality and shadow. They took their throne in fate

realm that made for them by the King and Queen. And now it is time to introduce them self to Olympian.

**Summer Solstice in Olympus**

The Gods were on the meeting about the new power that rose. Now they are worried they sensed four power.

Suddenly four six throne start appearing out of thin air and pour gold and the next thing they know is their was five light and standing before them was Percy, Annabeth,

Thalia, Nico, and Hades.


End file.
